the_sapphirian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Atreyu Kiryu
Atreyu Kiryu is the twin brother of Weiss Kiryu. A Nephilim as well, but it seems that his demonism was the dominant trait, where as with Weiss his Angelic half was the dominant. Identical faces but different personalities and hair colours, the two never saw eye to eye when they were young. Background Atreyu has his mother's lightning and his father's ergokinesis, but his energy absorption is nothing like Weiss'. Instead his lightning appears red and has developed the ability to evolve that power into conjuring demonic fire in immense form. Now he primarily utilizes his devilish flames in order to combat his enemies. He has developed and confronted his own demons like Weiss had, just in another part of the world. However he was also brought up in the government training facilities the same way Weiss was. It was never known to either of them that this was the case, but both were strong enough to escape and return to the world. His twin Weiss always had a code name within the facility they matured in, which was "Harbinger of Storms". Atreyu had one of his own: "Crimson," for his abilities were highly explosive and destructive but more importantly red. The fire he could wield was only the beginning of his newest gift. He could also control and exploit volatile energy. He was always able to control the nuclear variety but instead of developing ionic powers that Weiss received from it, he instead could create atomic flame, which scorched the earth and could melt through any obstacle he faced with exceptions of course. Even if his absorption isn't on point with Weiss', he still gets by being invulnerable to just about any energy based attack. With his new found freedom he got himself tied up with a criminal organization, doing heists and jobs for them in order to make money. He was perfect for that line of work, but the people he worked for were tied up in the affairs of demons. He used his power and strength to accomplish these tasks but most importantly he utilized his intelligence. Atreyu had a gifted mind, and he was far better at analyzing things than his brother was. He was calm, cool and collected; cutthroat and calculating. Luckily, he had a mind for strategy and an eye for deductive reasoning. This allowed him to put a lot together just by looking at things the right way. He was also very crass and bold, prone to violence when provoked or threatened. This is what got him in trouble and dragged into the depths of Hell. He spent a lot of time trapped within the demon world. He was brought in by his enemies, but he survived through rigorous battle and overcoming the foes that tried to bring him death. He escaped Hell after slaying one of his greatest opponents and found himself back on Earth. He reluctantly took up the bad habit of smoking cigarettes to keep his temper soothed and his nerves calm. Usually he was quite good at controlling it all. However, the smoking helped and did no harm since his lungs weren't exactly affected the chemicals and toxins in them. Atreyu eventually found his way to the Fortress of Caliburn Palace. He was drawn to the fortress by tracking his brother and his similar energy signatures. Both could sense one another quite well no matter the distance. They always had an idea of where to look if needed. It was how he followed Weiss and Daedalus through the doorway that sent them forward in time, scattering them among this new place they were transported too. Now he wanders the world anew with his entrusted blade Requiem, which was forged to be able to hone and use his flames on the blades edge; his lightning as well. The two elements could mingle and combine as one to cause further destruction. His skill and combat prowess is greatly complimented by his physical strength. When it comes down to which brother has greater physical strength, Atreyu tops Weiss every time. Now the two brothers travel separately hoping one day they will reunite. Luckily his time in the Demon World or Hell wasn't a complete waste. It was here that Atreyu found himself a loyal companion much like Weiss' connection with his Direwolf, Blue. Ruin, a horse of great size comprised of the dread of fallen warriors. Noble and fast, this beast was a very capable ally for the Nephilim to have. Appearance Atreyu's hair is a deep crimson tint that is swept back and spiky all the way through with two strands hanging parallel to one another symmetrically in front of his face. His eyes often glow softly or intensely between a neon electric topaz and vibrant crimson. His wardrobe includes a long sleeved leather jacket with a jagged jutting collar lined on the exterior side with white fur. His jeans are slim fit black accompanied by steel-toe onyx combat boots on his feet. His necklace has three separate pendants. One is a ruby embedded ornate cross handed down to him from his father, while the other two are similar dog tags issued to him and kept personally as a reminder of his time within the government facilities that trained and tortured both him and his brother Weiss. Personality Atreyu is a straight forward individual who is crass, clever and calculating. Prone to criminal activity he has a very prominent rebellious nature that always seems to get him in trouble. Sarcasm is one of his defining traits but mostly keeps himself serious during most encounters or situations that require his attention. He has potential to become a loyal unyielding ally to any who befriend the bold persona that is Atreyu, being ready to fight for what he believes in at every turn. Often however he seems a lot friendlier when in his twin's company. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Outworlder